The Love Between Us
by sasori'sloverandwife
Summary: i know the title is crappy. feel free to dis it as much as you like i know i will but it's a really interesting story. it's about after Sasori dies. Sasori/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**The Love Between Us**_

_It's so cold. So very cold. Where is the warmth? Why is it cold? Oh yeah, I died. I was fighting my grandmother and that pink-haired girl. What was her name? Sasha? Sasura? Sakura? It was Sakura. cherry Blossom. It suites her. I wonder what Grandma Chiyo did when I died? Did she cry? How is she now? Did my poision kill her? If it did, I'm sorry Grandma Chiyo. Now I can join my parents in death. I deserve to go to hell for what I did. I killed my father and mother. I made them into puppets. I killed them and now I probably killed my grandmother. How did this happen?………………Oh yeah, I kidnapped the Kazekage who also happened to also be the One-Tailed Demon host. For a demon host he had a lot of people come and rescue him. I wonder how Deidara is doing? Will he mourn me? Will he miss me? I don't know. It's so cold. So so very cold._

**LiNeBrEaKlInEbReAkLiNeBrEaKlInEbReAk**

_I'm still floating. Just floating around. When will it end? It's still so cold. I don't know how long it's been since I died. has it been a day? A week? A month? A year? How long? I wonder what happened to all my puppets? Are they okay? Are they still lying on the cave floor? Now that I think about it, I never did my turn to do the dishes. I was next, right after Itachi and Kisame. But I died before that happened. Heh heh. That was a weird thought. How long has it been?_

**LiNeBrEaKlInEbReAkLiNeBrEaKlInEbReAk**

_What's this? It's getting warmer. Why? Why is it getting warmer? It's supposed to be cold, but it's getting warm. Why? Am I being brought back to life? No. I can't. It's not possible. Is it? I'm a puppet myself. Puppets aren't human. They can't be brought to life. But I still had my human heart to keep me alive. So, does that mean I CAN be brought back to life? Cause I was once human. No! I'm better off dead. I'll stay cold. So, why am I warm?_

**LiNeBrEaKlInEbReAkLiNeBrEaKlInEbReAk**

_Why am I so warm? I'm supposed to be cold. But I'm warm. And I fell…………I fell…………heavy. I'm supposed to feel light. Like I weigh nothing. But I feel heavy and warm. As if I'm alive. Wait…………What's this burning in my chest? It hurts. It hurts so much. Wait! How can I feel pain? I'm a puppet. Puppets don't feel pain. But I am right now. It's like my chest is going to burst._

"Breathe you idiot! Breathe!"_ Who was that? It sounded like a girl. She wants me to breathe. But i can't. I don't have lungs. Puppets don't have lungs. So, why does my chest want to burst? Do I have lungs again? If I do, does that mean I'm human again?_

"Damn you! Breathe! Breathe damnit!"_ Who are you?! Why do you want me to breathe?! I CAN'T! I DON'T HAVE LUNGS! Ugh! My chest hurts so much! Wait! What's that noise? It sounds like a…………waterfall? I didn't die near a waterfall. I died in a cave. So how did I get near a waterfall? That means I was moved. If I was moved, who moved me?_

"Open your god damned mouth and breathe!"_ Will you shut up?! I'm trying to think! So leave me alone! I'll do anything you want, if you just leave me alone!_

"Just one breath! Just breathe one stupid breath!"_ Fine! I never listen to anyone but Pein. I never do anything I don't want to. But for once I'm going to listen to someone other than Pein. I'm going to listen to this girl. I opened my mouth and I felt fresh air rush into my lungs. The pain in my chest went away as air came into my lungs. I heard the girl sigh. If Deidara could see me now. Sasori of the Red Sands listened to someone other than Pein. That's a first. I breathed in again and, this time, I opened my eyes as well. Everything was blurry at first, and then it got clearer. The first thing I saw was sapphire blue eyes looking at me._


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I was young I could "sense" things. You could call it empathy. I felt others emotions and heard their thoughts. I also saw auras. No two people had the same aura pattern. The pattern of a persons aura describbed a person personality. The colors of a persons aura was what emotion or emotions they were feeling at that moment. The shades of the colors told me how much of an emotion a person was feeling. The darker the color, the more they felt an emotion. Also because of my "aura seeing power" it was impossible to lie to me. A persons aura would get slightly warped when they told a lie to me, no matter how skilled at lying they were. Also on top of that, me hearing their thoughts didn't help them either. I try to tune the thoughts out of my head, but sometimes a persons thoughts would penitrate my mental barriers. Sometimes the thoughts would get me interested and I would listen to their thoughts somemore or make me get a horrible migrane. I'm not saying that reading thoughts doesn't come in handy. And believe me, it DOES!! I get in fights. A LOT. I always win, even if the person is twice my size and has the power and stregth of a gorilla. Reason because, by reading their thoughts, I know what they're going to do before they do it. That enables me to dogde, block, and side step any attack thrown at me. Although that takes the fun out of a fight, I still like the power.

**LiNeBrEaKlInEbReAkLiNeBrEaKlInEbReAk**

I was a strange child from the start. When I was born, I didn't cry. I just opened my sapphire blue eyes and blinked at my mother. My father was a little worried that I didn't cry. My mother, having empathy herself, wasn't worried at all. She later told me when I was ten that she did the same thing when she was born. She also told me empathy ran in the females of our family. So that meant, my Grandmother had empathy, my Great Grandmother had empahty, any Aunts or Great Aunts of mine had empathy and so on. I was actually excited that I wasn't the only "odd" one in the family. My father soon left my mother and I after my little brother was born. He said he couldn't take it. He couldn't take it that his wife and daughter had empathy. My mom cried for days after that and that's when my hatred for my father was born. Even to this day, if my mom was still alive, if I probably mentioned anything having to do with my dad, my mom would smile her fake smile and say it doesn't bother her anymore. But I would later then hear her at night, crying herself to sleep. My brother, Kyo, wasn't bothered at all by mom's and my empathy. He actually told me he was jealous cause he didn't have a cool power. Because my brohter looked exactly like our dad, with his redish-brown hair and hazel eyes, our mom found it very hard to look at him and not see our father in him. Because of that one, tiny, little fact, I had basically raised my baby brother from birth. He thought of me as a mom figure instead of a big sister, and you know what? I was okay with that. When Kyo told me he was jealous of my powr, I told him that he shouldn't be jealous. He had then looked at me puzzled and I told him I thought he had a special power of his own. I noticed that as he grew, he was able to, without even knowing he did it, calm a room full of enraged people, influence a person with his presense or voice, and even put a person to sleep by calming them a lot. Kyo thought over my words and, with my help, told our mom. She was surprised at first, and then smiled her genuine smile. She told us that every couple generations when a male is born into our family, he had a different type of empathy, but empathy all the same. Kyo had jumped for joy at hearing that and made our mom and I cook a special dinner in celebration. That was one of the few times our mother looked past our father's apperance and saw Kyo. When she saw her son.

**LiNeBrEaKlInEbReAkLiNeBrEaKlInEbReAk**

Kyo and I were inseperable. Whenever you saw one of us, the other usually was close behind. Kyo and I helped each other train on controlling our power. It took us around three an a half to four years to do that. I will admit there was a lot, and I mean a LOT!, of slip-ups and mistakes made by Kyo and I. Some were funny, while others were not so funny. When I was almost sixteen and Kyo was fourteen an a half, our mother had gotten deathly ill and died. It happened without warning. She had been dusting some book selves in the living room and then she just collasped. I had Kyo run, as fast as he could, to the village and get the village medic-nin/doctor. When the medic-nin/doctor got to our house and looked over our mom, he had said there was nothing he could do but give her painrelievers to make her death be as painless as possible. Even though our mother never really paid much attention to Kyo, he still loved her, and when she took her last breath and closed her eyes for the final time, he had cried just as much as me. Our mothers death was hard on me but even harder on Kyo. He blamed himself for not getting the medic-nin/doctor quicker. When he said that, I promply slapped him across the face and nearly yelled at him that it wasn't his fault. I told him if he blamed himself again I was going to make him wish the medic-nin/doctor was still there. After our mother died, Kyo and I got a house in the village to live in. I don't like it because it was too noisy. One week after we moved into the village, Kyo had enrolled himself in the ninja academy to become a Shinobi. He told me he wanted to protect people, exspecially me. He said that just because I was older, by on year and three months, it was his job to be the man of the house and protect me. I had just smiled and ruffled his redish-brown hair. Within almost a whole year of entering the ninja academy, Kyo had grauated and become a Chunin. I had made a HUGE chocolate and strawberry cake in celebration. Did I forget to mention that our family is known to have photographic memories. Kyo and I both have that awesome trait. Kyo later told me that having a photographic memory came in very handy when studing and learning jutsus. I had just settled for a job in the local animal shelter. Kyo's and My empathy didn't just focus on humans. Oh no. Our empathy also worked on animals and bugs. Sometimes our empathy even worked on plants. And because of that, I was able to make the animals staying at the shelter happier and more comfortable till someone adopted them or they were released into the wild. I remember on animal. Her name is Kiroro and she is a beautiful coal black wolf with cotton white paws and a smoky gray muzzle. She had a broken tail bone and was at the shelter till it healed. I always loved talking with her. I talked with my voice and she would respond with her thoughts. The other workers there thought I was crazy but the owner let my stay because I was a very good worker and the animals staying there made less noise. Kiroro was old enough to be my Grandmother, but had the spirit and energy of a yearling cub. She was also very wise and gave me and, on the off times he let her, Kyo advise. Kyo loved her almost as much as me but not excactly, I won by a landslide on who loved Kiroro more. Kiroro loved Kyo and I equaly. She would sometimes scold Kyo for doing stuff that was dangerous or foolish or sometimes both dangerous and foolish. She was like our second mother. Weird huh? When Kiroro was all healed and released back into the forest, Kyo and I cried. A LOT. Two days passed before we saw her again. Kyo and I imediatelly noticed something off about her. It turned out Kiroro had lost her eyesight in a fight with a younger she-wolf over a den. Kyo wanted to hunt down and punish the she-wolf that did that to Kiroro. I, with Kiroro's help, was able to calm him down before he did anything rash. I then offered Kiroro to come live with Kyo and I. Kiroro had imediatellly said/thought 'yes'. Let me tell you though, while it was fun and hectic having Kiroro live with us, it was also civilized. Kiroro put her paw down on somethings like a real mother would. Kyo and I found out quickly, don't question Kiroro when she puts her paw down. On Kyo's sixteenth birthday, the Mizukage had made him Jonin. I was overjoyed and scared all at the same time. Overjoyed because he finally got to the rank he wanted to reach. Scared because now that he was a Jonin, he would get harder and more dangerous missions more and more often. Kiroro told him to watch his back when out in the field and to not die. She also ordered him to come back to Kiroro and I. ALWAYS. And Kyo always did come back to us. At that time I was a little over seventeen. Kiroro was trying to get me to settle down and have some kids. I told her that I wanted to see more of the world before that happened. Kiroro had just barked out a laugh.


End file.
